


And darling don't you worry, I know not to upset the Queen

by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Sara Lance, Listen this is pure nonsense, Set in Egypt because I have been playing AC Origins, and I'm a nerd so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard
Summary: “Gary!” Ava snaps, her right hand slamming again against the armrest of Gary’s chair, making him flinch once more. “Do you honestly think that what - some random person is just going to magically show up on the Waverider and tell us exactly where the courier is?!”The words have barely left her mouth when a portal unexpectedly opens up in the middle of the galley and a man, garbed in what appears to be Egyptian clothing, tentatively crosses into the ship. His wide eyes seem to take in everything around him at first, from the ship itself to the different outfits the Legends are wearing and then his mouth falls open.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137
Collections: Avalance Book Club Holiday Exchange Midyear 2020 Edition





	And darling don't you worry, I know not to upset the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanceALotz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceALotz/gifts).



> For my lovely auntie @LanceALotz, since I got her again over a certain someone sucking at shuffling names :D
> 
> Hope you like it, this is legit 1000% pure nonsense.
> 
> A big thank you to @Starling83 for the beta!

To say that Sara Lance is having a bad day would be the understatement of the year.

Between the four different encores the Legends had to swiftly take care of, as they were causing havoc all over the timeline, and the exhaustion that has settled in her bones from a restless night of sleep, there’s nothing more than Sara wants than to be able to kick back and relax with a drink or two… But of course, as tends to be the habit when a certain  _ someone  _ is involved, things don’t go as planned.

Far from it, actually.

She watches, arms stubbornly crossed above her chest and lips drawn in a thin line, as Gary squirms for the nth time as Ava exasperatedly tries to get him to remember  _ where  _ he’d lost his time courier. Sara is well aware the rest of the Legends are keeping a keen eye at what’s going down on the Captain’s Office - they’re just as tired as she is, and if it hadn’t been for Ava’s swift intervention, they may have ejected Gary off the ship on a whim. 

And Sara would have let it happen, even if she knows it wouldn’t have helped to fix the issue they’re currently facing.

Gary lets out another distraught noise when Ava suddenly slams her hands down on the arm rests of the chair he’s being ‘interrogated’ on and even Sara finds herself flinching at the sound it produces. She can tell that her girlfriend’s patience is draining more and more as seconds tick by and they don’t seem to be getting any closer to narrow a location down, and as much as she would like nothing more than to watch Ava strangle Gary, she decides it’s time to intervene.

She pushes herself up, having stood leaning against the desk, and takes a few steps to close the short distance between herself and Ava. She places a careful hand on her girlfriend’s left arm and it’s amazing how such a small touch is enough to make taut muscle go lax under her palm. Ava stands up properly and turns to fully face Sara, and it’s impossible to miss the exasperation and exhaustion clinging to her every feature. If it wasn’t for the fact she’s still dressed as a Roman Centurion, the pout on her lips would have been the cutest thing ever. 

“He really has no idea where he lost it,” Ava lets out, eyes narrowing as her gaze falls on Gary, “so our best bet is to start retracing our steps and hope for the best.”

Sara shakes her head. “No, that’s not an option. We were in  _ four  _ different time periods, in  _ four  _ different areas of the globe. It would take us  _ at least  _ another full day or two of looking non stop, even if we split into teams.” She chances a glance into the galley, eyes flickering between the different members of her team as they lounge about, watching and waiting for what comes next. “I can’t ask them to go out there again,” she lets Ava know, voice low but firm, showing there’s not room for discussion on it.

Ava sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I know, babe, but I don’t think we have much of a choice here; you know if the courier is somehow used-”

“-it could create even more issues, I know,” Sara helpfully finishes, chewing thoughtfully at her bottom lip. Her eyes fall on Gary then, who visibly squirms under her gaze, and as much as Sara tries to focus on coming up with a solution that won’t involve putting her team out there again, all her brain seems to want to supply her with are different ways to get rid of the man without leaving a trace. 

She comes up with five different options for that in under a minute - a new personal record. 

“M-maybe we’ll just find out where my time courier is if we wait?” Gary tries. He seems to have sunk further in his seat somehow, and Sara briefly wonders if he could tell exactly what she was thinking about, if the way his pleading eyes keep darting towards Ava is anything to go by. 

“ _ Gary! _ ” Ava snaps, her right hand slamming again against the armrest of Gary’s chair, making him flinch once more. “Do you honestly think that what - some random person is just going to magically show up on the Waverider and tell us exactly where the courier is?!”

The words have barely left her mouth when a portal unexpectedly opens up in the middle of the galley and a man, garbed in what appears to be Egyptian clothing, tentatively crosses into the ship. His wide eyes seem to take in everything around him at first, from the ship itself to the different outfits the Legends are wearing and then his mouth falls open.

“The Gods!” he loudly proclaims, frantically looking between Zari and Nate, then Mick and finally Sara and Ava, “they are all here! They are all together! My Queen, we have found the Gods!”

He makes to run back into the portal but never makes it through. Mick, quicker than anyone expects, reaches out and knocks the man down cold. The portal closes. 

Amidst gasps and low chatter, Sara steps forwards into the galley with Ava right at her heels. Her eyes take in the stranger and then the rest of her team. “Gideon, crank up The Bangles. We’re about to learn how to Walk Like an Egyptian.”

****

They wait until the man wakes up from his impromptu nap time and then have Zari carefully question him in the library, considering she’s the one still garbed in Egyptian clothing. It’s fairly easy to get the courier’s location from him, starstruck as he is - it takes no more than five minutes for Zari to step out of the room and inform them their straggler is an Egyptian priest from the temple in Memphis, and that’s where they’ll find the lost piece of tech. 

Sara allows Mick to do the honors of using the flasher on the man and then knock him out again, and not even ten minutes later she, Zari and an all-too-eager Nate are stepping out of the jumpship into the scorching heat of Egypt. 

****

They manage to snatch a camel along the road - Sara may or may not have knocked out a merchant to take his ride, much to Nate’s chagrin - and afterwards it’s quickly agreed upon that Nate should be the one sitting atop the animal, with the unconscious man right behind him on the makeshift saddle. Their cover story is pretty simple: Nate is a wealthy Greek scholar from Alexandria traveling the land with his companions, who so happened to have rescued the priest from a group of bandits. They are hoping that will be enough to place them in the temple’s good graces, and allow them access to remove the time courier from their hands.

The second they enter Memphis though, the atmosphere shifts.

Sara knows the pointed looks are aimed at her, garbed in her White Canary suit as she is, Khan’s sword resting against her hip, and it doesn’t take too long for the whispered word  _ ‘medjay’ _ to reach her ears. Nate seems to notice as well and leans down slightly from his mount towards Sara, who’s been dutifully walking at his left.

“Maybe you should have changed,” he half whispers. “Medjays used to be the pharaoh’s protectors until this dynasty made them all mysteriously disappear.”

She rolls her eyes but nevertheless reaches to pull out a piece of expensive looking red silk from one of the baskets still draped over the camel, using it as a scarf to cover her mouth. She also reaches for a white cape hanging from the saddle - no doubt belonging to the poor merchant she’d left on the side of the road - and puts it on. It’s surprisingly her size, hanging nicely down her shoulders and reaching just about her ankles, and Sara doesn’t hesitate in pulling the hood up, using it to obscure her face from the world. 

The change is nearly instant as they turn the corner into another dirty street - the people they pass immediately begin to avert their eyes instead, some even scrambling to hide back inside their houses, ushering their children in as well. Sara is massively pleased with the results, but Nate clearly doesn’t seem to feel the same way. 

“Now you just look like some shady mercenary,” he lets her know, loudly whispering this time.

“Isn’t that better?”

“Not really.”

Sara  _ tsks _ and continues walking, not bothering with perhaps fixing the way she’s being perceived. “Let’s just get this over with, yeah? I could use a drink and a long nap.”

****

Despite the temple priests being endlessly grateful for the safe return of their high priest, they are also quick to inform them that the ‘artifact of the Gods’ has been offered to their Queen in tribute. Sara has to keep her temper in check, letting Nate take the lead and accept the hundred and one apologises being thrown at them.

They end up leaving with nothing but blessings of a safe trip. 

“Maybe they’re lying,” Zari offers when they’re outside and out of earshot, “I doubt they would be so keen in showing something they consider so valuable to some Roman scholar.”

“ _ Greek scholar, _ actually.” Nate quickly corrects her and then seems to ignore the  _ ‘whatever’  _ that follows and he addresses Sara instead. “What do you think?”

Sara lets out a breath through her nose, gaze lost somewhere in the cloudless sky above them. “Sadly they’re telling the truth, which means we have to go to Alexandria instead.”

“... what’s in Alexandria?” Zari asks, confusion well evident in her words. 

Nate lets out an offended gasp - Sara ignores him, her eyes sparking as she glances to meet Zari’s gaze. “Cleopatra.”

****

Alexandria is much busier and louder than they’d expected it to be.

Greeks and Egyptians alike mill about, both on horseback or on foot. Some even on camels, although that seems to be somehow rarer. There’s also a significant Roman presence in certain areas, which is both good and oh so bad, seeing as Ava is still in full Roman Centurion gear. 

_ And she’s a woman. _

The looks she keeps getting from those in particular have Sara try her damn hardest not to react and jump some throats - they’re on a mission after all - but it does start to become harder and harder, especially when a particular large convoy of soldiers passes by and the man who appears to be in charge slows down to keep in pace with them, his sharp gaze clearly trained on Ava. Sara reacts by stealthily reaching for one of her hidden knives and resting it against her palm, waiting for an opportunity to strike should it come to it - she also takes note at how many soldiers there are and what they carry as weapons, satisfied that the odds seem to be on her team’s side.

Bringing the rest of the Legends in has proven to be a good idea.

  
  


Sara chances a glance towards Mick, who’s been walking slightly to her left, and they share a knowing look between them. He tilts his head towards the soldiers in a silent  _ ‘should we?’  _ and Sara almost nods. Almost. A hand touches hers, fingers wrapping around her wrist, and she knows it’s Ava asking her for some restrain. She shakes her head instead and Mick hmphs. 

Thankfully it takes blissfully no time for the soldiers to pick up their pace afterwards and march ahead, banners proudly floating in the wind as they go, but for Sara it’d felt like a whole lifetime. The tension doesn’t leave her body until they make it into the clearly Greek populated part of the city, where all the important places are located. 

Soon Nate is droning about the library and all the important philosophers that can be found there, and Sara allows his words, along with Ava’s reassuring touch, to lull the rest of the worry out of her system. They’ll be out of there soon enough.

****

As it turns out, bringing all the Legends in for this mission proves to be a terrible idea. 

They end up losing Mick when they pass by the tavern. Zari is next, charmed by the expensive looking cloth and shiny jewels displayed in stalls by the market area. Constantine stays behind not shortly after, and Sara rolls her eyes at how bad he is at being sneaky - she’d known about him and Zari for a while now, despite them thinking otherwise. Nate nearly walks off towards the looming library, but Ava all but drags him by his ear away from it, sternly reminding him they’re on a mission and they do  _ need him.  _

He’s more than convinced when Sara simply mentions Cleopatra and Ava lets out an exasperated sigh, followed by a muttered  _ ‘men’ _ . 

A few more meters down the road and what clearly appears to be the palace looms in the short distance in all its full glory, and the closer they get, the busier the streets become. There’s all sorts of people making their way there, either on horseback or on foot, but one thing they all seem to have in common is wealth. They’re not shy with the size of the jewels dangling from the women’s necks or the nearly endless rows of golden bracelets adorning their arms; clothes are also clearly made from the finest and most expensive of materials. Even their mounts are adorned with lavish feathers and gold of some kind. 

“We are so out of place here,” Nate voices what Sara has been thinking, “we may not make it inside like this.”

Sara, who had been walking slightly ahead, falls back into step with him. “What do you propose we do? You’re the expert here.”

His silence drags on from longer than it should. The palace gates stand now just a few paces away from where they stand in the throng of people, and Sara knows it will be nearly impossible to wiggle themselves out of the line that has somewhat formed to gain entrance. “Well?” she impatiently tries, eyes darting around them in search of a possible opening.

“I got something but… You may not like it.”

****

Against Sara’s wishes, Ava ends up taking the lead on their mission. Nate coaches her on what to say and how to act in the very short few minutes they have to spare before it’s their turn to pass through the checkpoint, and the closer they get, the more Sara’s stomach begins to sink. The guards outside are _ clearly Roman  _ and they’ll  _ clearly not _ be happy the moment they spot Ava in full ranking gear - Nate assures them it will be okay, but Sara has her doubts. 

“Trust me, babe,” Ava whispers as their turn draws closer, squeezing Sara’s hand for good measure, “I got this.”

Sara squeezes back and steels herself the second the couple in front of them is allowed entrance. As expected, the soldiers standing guard take a long and hard look at them and then their gazes fall exclusively on Ava, who smoothly introduces herself as some important general’s daughter, reciting word by word what Nate had told her only a few minutes prior. When the men don’t appear convinced, Sara shares a quiet look with Nate, but to their surprise Ava comes up with a long speech on how they will  _ ‘absolutely be thrown to the crocodiles when her father hears of this _ ’ and soon they are crossing the threshold into the lush gardens. 

Nate lets out an incredulous laugh and Sara simply smirks at how confident Ava strides in, almost like she owns the place, and soon enough they’re inside the lavishly decorated palace halls. 

****

Finding Cleopatra proves to be easier than expected. 

She’s the most ostensibly dressed woman in the whole room - also the loudest. There’s a group of both Egyptians and Greeks surrounding her, laughing and drinking and badly singing when prompted to; there’s also two guards that are easily double Sara’s size flanking the Queen and moving along with her wherever she so much takes a step. 

“Well, we found her,” Sara observes, her eyes trained on the mean looking guards. “What now?”

“Our best bet is to search the place. We may have to split and mingle with the guests to keep up appearances - but I’m guessing if the time courier is here, it’s behind one of those well guarded doors.” Ava quickly supplies, motioning with a tilt of her head to the extensively ornamented double doors being guarded by a soldier on each side. “The only way to get past them may be to create a distraction.”

“Or… We could simply try and join Cleopatra’s circle of party goers,” Nate offers. “Pretty sure she’ll take us where we want to go after a few glasses.”

Sara scoffs at his idea. “Oh yeah, because Cleopatra will totally just let us join her little group… Have you looked at us recently? Ava getting us in was pure luck! There’s just no way that-”

She trails off the moment she notices none other than Cleopatra approaching them, her dark eyes glinting in the light. They all straighten themselves, especially Ava - she stands tall, easily towering over almost everyone in the room, helmet neatly tucked under her arm as she looks the part. Cleopatra stops mere inches away from her, awe written all over her features, and Sara doesn’t know what possesses her to avert her eyes - it’s like some invisible force tugs at her to bow her head and admonishes her for looking so closely at the Queen. From the corner of her eye she notices Nate doing the exact same thing.

“Well, who do we have here…?” Cleopatra asks, her voice low and rich. “It’s not everyday that I see a woman in uniform - especially a Roman one.”

Sara pays close attention to the strong lilt in Ava’s voice as she goes through the same motions she did with the guards, flawlessly relaying her cover story to the Queen. There’s nothing in her tone that shows she’s nervous, and that doesn’t change when Cleopatra asks a question or another that may have thrown others off. But not Ava - she plays her part like she’s the main actress in a movie and Sara can’t help but to be at awe with her girlfriend once again. 

The feeling ends up shifting and changing to something  _ bitter _ , when she notices Cleopatra’s hand making its way to rest atop Ava’s bicep. Dark, slender fingers squeeze the skin and Sara almost feels herself bursting into flames, especially when Cleopatra smoothly rolls Ava’s name over her tongue like she’s getting a taste. 

“I hope it’s not too bold of me to ask for your company tonight,” the Queen says, her hand trailing down Ava’s arm as she speaks, stopping at her wrist. “I’m afraid these affairs have grown rather… boring. Fresh blood would surely be a welcome sight to my closest circle.”

Part of Sara wants Ava to say no, while another reminds her this is exactly the opening they so desperately need to find the damn courier.  _ ‘Mission comes first,’ _ she chastises herself even as Cleopatra takes hold of Ava’s hand and seemingly drags her along towards the loud group, the two imposing looking guards marching right behind them. 

Sara looks up just in time to see Ava throw a wink over her shoulder, before her attention is stolen back by the demanding Cleopatra and her buddies. The sinking feeling from before only seems to grow tenfold as more and more distance is placed between her and Ava, and soon she’s completely out of Sara’s sight as the party moves outside to some private balcony of sorts. 

Nate pats her shoulder in a comforting motion and Sara has to push down the surge of anger that nearly pushes her to cut his hand off. “She’s totally got this, you’ll see. Soon enough she’ll show up with the courier.”

If only Sara was as sure of it as Nate seems to be.

****

She has to stand there leaning against one of the far walls for what feels like hours, watching Cleopatra seemingly show off Ava to everyone she knows. It’s not only the way she says Ava’s name like it drips honey that bothers her - oh no, if it was only that Sara may have let it slide - but the way one of her hands demand to be touching Ava somewhere at all times as they circle the room. Her shoulder, her bicep, her wrist, her lower back… And as the night progresses, Cleopatra seemingly gets more and more handsy. 

Sara ends up having to walk out when her hand smoothly slides down and rests on Ava’s hip and her thoughts take a dangerous turn. She only has half a mind to tell Nate to keep an eye on things before she steps out into the lingering warm air of the night. 

****

Some wandering around later and Sara finds herself taking a seat next to Mick in the seedy tavern he has taken residence at. It’s wordlessly that he slides her a decently sized glass full of what appears to be beer, and Sara doesn’t bother thinking about it much before she’s downing the whole thing in one go. 

“Rough night?” Mick asks, sliding another glass her way. 

“You have no idea,” Sara lets him know, taking a bit longer with her drink this time. She heartily slams the glass down on the table with perhaps a tad more force than necessary, before adding, “I’m tired of this damn place. Hit me up again, I need more booze.”

Beside her, Mick lets out a barely contained snort and Sara immediately turns her head to glare at him. “You’re just going to let some Queeny steal your girl? I thought you had bigger stones than that.”

Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. “How the hell did you-”

Mick simply points to some spot behind them and Sara twists around on her seat, only to find Zari and Constantine happily lounging a few tables away. While she’s fanning herself with what looks to be some poor peacock’s ass feathers, what truly catches Sara’s attention is the object Constantine is currently twirling around his index finger.

It’s the time courier.

“Looking for something, love?” He smugly calls out. Sara mentally curses and stands up, fingers twitching to wrap themselves around his neck as she steps closer.

“How the hell did you even get that?! And more importantly, why didn’t you say something earlier?!”

“You see, it was amusing to see Sharpie play the part - and even more to see you glowering at Cleopatra from across the room. Zari and I even started a bet to see how long it would take you to use Khan’s sword on her.” He throws the courier in Sara’s direction and she catches it, albeit almost crushing it from holding onto it too tightly. “It was a piece of cake sneaking in, it’s amazing how impressed people get with a few parlour tricks in the era. Zari here just slipped into the room to grab the courier while I distracted the guards.”

Sara pinches the bridge of her nose with her free hand, trying her damn hardest to keep her emotions in check. “So you’re telling me I left Ava and Nate at the party for no reason at all? We have coms you know! Why not warn us you got it?!”

“We couldn’t afford to alert the guards, of course.” Zari smoothly offers, still fanning herself. “They were watching us extra carefully after Constantine here produced fire out of nowhere. Not his smartest move.”

Constantine lets out an offended  _ ‘hey!’  _ and then he and Zari start bickering. Sara ignores them and reaches for the com on her ear, hoping to tell Nate and Ava they can leave.

“Oh, don’t bother trying to reach Nate by the way,” Zari quickly says, making Sara frown, “he left with us and ran off straight towards the library, something about seeing it in ‘its full glory before it burns down’.”

“Wait, wait, wait… Are you telling me you all left Ava _ alone with Cleopatra _ ?”

It’s Mick who replies this time. “You’re here too, aren’t you?”

****

Sara forgoes all formalities and simply slips into the palace using the cover of the night. Her mind has been thrown on a loop of mentally cursing herself for leaving Ava alone, along with a ‘kill list’ she’s definitely going to hit the second she and Ava are both safely back on the Waverider. She’ll definitely start with Gary, considering it was him who’d started this whole mess - Constantine is next, then Zari and Nate. She’s still fifty-fifty on Mick. 

The party has considerably died down by now, but that doesn’t make it any easier for her to navigate the halls undetected. There’s people in all states of undress, passed out on almost every surface, and Sara’s stomach twists painfully as her brain unhelpfully conjures up some image of Cleopatra throwing herself all over an oblivious Ava, who probably still believes she needs to play the part. She’s been trying to reach her girlfriend’s com ever since she’d walked out of the tavern, but with no success - either it’s malfunctioning or Ava can’t answer it wherever she might be.

The thought only spurs her to move faster, her steps helpfully muffled by the expensive looking rugs. She reaches the main room, where a few drunkards still mill about, but sadly Ava is nowhere to be seen. She manages to steal a peek into the room that was being guarded before and finds it empty; she then tries an adjacent door, only to have to avert her eyes and mutter a quick apology as she slams the door shut again. 

She’d almost forgotten the Greeks know how to party. 

Sara tries the balcony next, eyes narrowing as she scans the luscious gardens below, and that’s when she spots the two towering guards standing in a more secluded area at the far back. 

She wastes no time, jumping from the edge of the balcony and landing perfectly in a crouched position, cape billowing at the action. She thinks she may have heard someone cheering her on, but her mind is too focused on one thing and one thing only - getting Ava as far away from Cleopatra as possible - and as such she’s soon moving again, striding with purpose. 

The guards react the moment they spot her, lances at ready as she advances on them. The cape and the scarf are quickly discarded as Sara unsheathes Khan’s sword and twirls it with a flick of her wrist, a smirk twisting her lips as the men seem momentarily stunned by the action. The sound of metal against metal soon fills the air, with Sara grunting each time they manage to land a hit against the sword - they easily tower over her and are basically pure muscle in build, so the strength behind their blows is dangerous. 

They are however slower than she is and Sara takes full advantage of it, landing well placed blows with the dull side of the sword to the back of their knees, making them lose their footing. After that, a quick jab to the right place behind their necks does the trick and they are out for the count. All that remains is Cleopatra.

There’s no big entrance - or at least Sara thinks so, even as she kicks the gate open and walks in twirling the sword ready for a fight. Her eyes immediately zero on Ava, who’s sitting on a stone bench, and even in the low light coming from the few torches in the area Sara doesn’t miss the way her eyes are glazed over, as if she’s not completely there.

Her gaze darts to Cleopatra next, who stands up from her position beside Ava and begins to stroke her long blonde tresses, a dangerous smile on her face as she regards Sara.

“You couldn’t just leave it, could you?” Cleopatra asks, an edge of something permeating her voice, “I even freely let your friends have what you all came for and yet…” She pauses, moving her free hand to caress Ava’s cheek with her knuckles. “... you couldn’t leave her behind.”

“ _ Step away from my girlfriend _ ,” She warns, taking a step closer. “I won’t ask you again.”

Cleopatra mercifully pulls her hands away from Ava so she can turn fully towards Sara instead, her face twisting into something almost not human. “Or what? I always get what I want,  _ dear _ , and she won’t be an exception.”

It’s only when her eyes turn a sickly green that Sara connects the dots - and even if that hadn’t been enough to light the proverbial lightbulb in her mind, Nate’s words in her ear would have done the trick.

_ “Sara, Cleopatra wasn’t supposed to be alive and partying anymore. She’s an Encore.” _

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

The sword goes flying and easily hits its mark. Encore Cleopatra gasps in surprise, eyes flickering back to their natural color, gaze falling on the sword sticking out of her chest, hands desperately clawing at the hilt to get it away from her. Sara closes the distance between them and effortlessly bats her hands away, before taking the hilt of the sword in her own.

“And this is for trying to steal my girl.” 

She twists the sword and the Encore lets out a loud shriek, before it dissolves and vanishes in a cloud of green swirling smoke. Sara hears Ava let out a gasp, and her attention immediately shifts to her. She drops the sword and rushes to kneel down by her girlfriend, hands reaching up to gently cradle her face. Ava’s eyes dart around for a moment and then she’s frowning as if she’s only now taking in her surroundings. 

“... Do I even dare to ask?” She carefully tries and Sara doesn’t even try to suppress the chuckle that falls from her lips. 

“I don’t think you wanna know,” she offers, before she places a gentle kiss on Ava’s forehead and stands up, offering her a hand. “Come on, we got the courier so lets just hurry back to the ship, murder Gary and take a well-deserved nap.”

Ava shakes her head and doesn’t seem to be that convinced, but nevertheless allows Sara to pull her up and doesn’t even ask questions when Sara bends over to retrieve Khan’s sword and return it to its sheath. They leave the garden hand-in-hand and have to step over the looming guards Sara had knocked out earlier - Ava opens her mouth to probably ask this time, but Sara is quick to swallow her question with a chaste kiss. 

****

It’s only later, when they all are at the tavern enjoying one last drink in Egypt, that Nate decides to open his big mouth.

“Man, I got to say - I wish I was there to see you stab Cleopatra,” he drunkenly lets out and Sara nearly spits out her drink at both his words and the wide-eyed look Ava shoots her way. “ _ ‘This is for trying to steal my girl’  _ is legit an Encore send-off for the ages.”

“Uh, Sara really said that?” At Nate’s eager nod, Ava leans closer towards Sara with a conspicuous glint in her eyes. “Were you jealous, babe?”

_ Oh, she will never hear the end of it.  _


End file.
